


Danganronpa A1: Artificial Happy Havoc

by vixenss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ai generator, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenss/pseuds/vixenss
Summary: Danganronpa 1, but it's generated in AI Dungeon.
Relationships: Alter Ego/Yamada Hifumi, Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Yamada Hifumi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

You are Makoto, a student at Hope's Peak Academy. You and 15 other students have been locked inside of Hope's Peak. Monokuma, the headmaster, told the class that the only way to escape, or graduate, school is to successfully kill a fellow classmate without being caught and to make it through the class trial. If you're found out, you'll be executed.

You haven't been here very long and you're still trying to take in all of this information, but you think it would be best if you introduce yourself to some of the other students. Ever since you woke up, you've been keeping your distance from everyone.

You look around, and eye someone in the distance. You turn towards them and begin to walk.

"All I have to do is say hi, tell them my name and my Ultimate Talent... Shouldn't be too hard, right...?"

You walk up to the unsuspecting student and introduce yourself.

"Hey, I'm Makoto, the Ultimate Luckster... Nice to meet you..."

You extend your hand to shake theirs, but they pull back a little.

"I know who you are."

This causes your face to drop.

> You say "Uh, yeah, haha... Are you Kyoko?"  
"I know who you are. You're that Ultimate Magician dude Kyubey talked about when she first brought you into the room."  
You take a step back, your hands raise up in defense.

> You say "No, I'm not... I'm Makoto."  
"I know. Kyubey told me."  
They give you a sly grin.  
"I've been watching you. You're the Ultimate Luckster, right?"  
"Yeah... Nice to meet you too."

> You and Kyoko meet up with the other students and introduce yourselves.  
"What's your name?"  
"Kyoko. Nice to meet you."  
"I know who you are. Monokuma told me all about you.  
A girl with long blue hair approaches you. "Makoto?! It's me, Sayaka!" You are shocked that Sayaka the Ultimate Idol remembers you!  
You grab her hand and shake vigorously.  
"You really remember me? This is so surreal! I'm flattered that you remember me!" Sayaka says, while shaking your hand back.

> You say "I'm more surprised you remembered a boring guy like me..."  
Kyoko laughs at your comment.  
"Boring? Oh yeah, you probably don't get out much, eh?"  
"Well let me tell you about the latest thing I saw..."

> You say "I saw this bear named Monokuma who told us to kill each other."  
Kyoko and Sayaka raise an eyebrow.  
"Really? What did he look like?" Kyoko asks.

> You say "Black and white, one red eye... "  
Kyoko raises an eyebrow.  
"One red eye? Wait, isn't that the symbol of the student council?"  
"Yeah!" Sayaka adds.  
"Ahem." Says Byakuya. "Do any of you have any clue what is happening?"  
You all shook your head.  
"I have no idea. And neither does anyone else, it seems."  
Kyoko looks at you.  
"This is like, super bad." Junko says, sweating in fear. "It's okay!" says Taka. "We will work together!"  
"Yeah! We need to stick together!" agrees Sayaka.  
Kyoko nods, before looking at you again.  
"Well, we should probably go meet the others."  
"Ah, hey, I'm Leon." a boy with spiky red hair approached the group and smiled. "I saw you come in, and I figured we should all get to know each other."  
"I'm Kyoko." Kyoko replied, smiling back.  
"I'm Makoto, by the way."  
"I'm Aoi!" A girl with dark skin and blue eyes announced. "And this is Sakura!" She gestured to a very buff woman. "We're the Warriors of Hope."  
"The... What?" you ask. Kyoko looks at you with confusion.  
"Uh, sorry, I'm new here. I don't really know all the groups."  
"Nice to fuckin' meetcha. I'm Mondo." A boy with a strange hairdo muttered. "I'm Hifumi! Are you 2D?" Asked a chubby boy.  
"Huh?" you ask.  
"2D? Did you come out of the screen?" he asks, looking disappointed.  
"No."  
"Ah."  
Kyoko looks at you.

> You say "Kyoko, do you need something from me?"  
Kyoko looks at you.  
"I just wanted to know if you needed any help or anything."  
"I just need someone to carry some of these boxes."  
"U-Um... hello... I'm Chihiro..." A small girl muttered. "I'm Toko, i-if you h-have to know!" a girl with braids stuttered.  
Kyoko sighs.  
"I can't even with this group. I'll be back, don't worry." Kyoko says.  
"Well then, let's get this show on the road!"  
"I'm bored of introductions!" Monokuma yelled. "It's time for your motives!"  
You look around. Everyone's looking at you.  
"Well?"  
"Follow me to the video room, kiddies!"  
You all head down the hallways, until you get to a large room with a huge video screen.  
Everyone watches their own video. You see a video of your parents and sister, Komaru. They tell you that if you don't do what the Monokuma tells you, that you'll never see them again.  
You then see a video of your sister, Komaru.

> You say "What in the...? Monokuma! What is the meaning of this?!"  
"Kidding, kidding." Monokuma laughs. "I thought that would get your attention. Now pay attention, because this isn't going to be easy for you to hear."  
The students listening to Monokuma, all except Sayaka, who ran out of the room screaming and crying.  
"Now then, I'm sure you all want to know what this is all about."  
The screen changes to an image of a large building.

> You ignore Monokuma and run out to see what happened with Sayaka.  
"W-wait!"  
You quickly run out of the room. You find yourself in a hallway with Komaru and Fay.

> You say "Sayaka! Are you okay?!"  
"What happened to her?"  
"I don't kn-."  
"I'll be back later, Fay." Komaru says. "I have to find Sayaka."  
Komaru leaves.  
Sayaka runs into you, crying. "I want to get out of here!"  
"We have to go find her!" you say.  
"The student council room is at the other end of the school, and it's round trip to the armory is half a mile." Fay says.  
"We're all doomed!" Junko cried. "We must adapt then." Celes smiled. "Adapting to our doom is the whole point of doing it."  
"That's my girl!" Mondo congratulated.  
"I'll run and get help." Kyoko volunteers.  
"No, wait!"  
Everyone stared at Aoi as she stopped them.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting Sayaka back, obviously!" Kyoko snapped.  
"Obviously, to you." Aoi said, rolling her eyes.

> You say "Aoi, what's wrong?"  
"Kyoko, we can't just go barging in to get Sayaka. We have to follow the plan.  
"What plan?" Leon asked nervously.  
"The plan to get her back that is." Aoi explained.  
"We don't need a plan. Obviously, we can just go in and get her!" Kyoko said.  
The students nodded in agreement with Kyoko. She noticed the others were against her, and became worried.  
"What do you guys think?" she asked nervously.  
"We need a plan." Celes said.  
"Oh come on guys!" Monokuma yelled. "She's right there!" He pointed at Sayaka sobbing on your chest.  
Kyoko became angry, grabbing your shoulder to get you to look at her.  
"How can you stand there and listen to this?" she asked angrily.  
"Because it's reality." You replied.

> You say "We should get some rest..."  
Kyoko lets go of you and sighs.  
"You're right..." she admits.  
You pat Sayaka on the head, who looks up at you with red eyes.

> You say "C'mon guys. Lets go back to our rooms."  
You start walking down the hallway with Kyoko, Toko and Hiro.  
"What should we do?" Kyoko asks.  
"We should go see what the others are doing." Hiro suggests.

> You say "I say we go back to our rooms and rest for the night."  
Kyoko shrugs. "Sure. I'm not seeing any other option."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" you say.  
You quickly begin walking back to your room.

> You enter your room and lay down on your bed, thinking of the motive video.  
You lie down on your bed, looking at the ceiling.  
"Now, what could they want?" You think to yourself.  
Suddenly, your phone starts ringing. You grab it and see that it's Sayaka.

> You answer the phone and ask Sayaka what's wrong.  
You pick up the phone and answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Madam has a message." The robotic voice says.  
"What? I don't have anything to do with the elections!  
A knock sounds on your door. You go to open it.  
"Who is it?"  
A young, slouching man stands in the doorway. He wears a long coat with a hood, which covers his face.  
"Tell Madam that the Black Wolves are here."

> You say "Um... Sayaka? Is that you?"  
The man quickly glances to the side.  
"Huh?"  
"Who is this?" Sayaka asks.  
"I'm..."  
The slouched man disappears and Sayaka looks at you in confusion. "I need your help..." she says, looking at you. Her face was pale and she was shaking.  
"What happened?" you ask. "Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know! That man just showed up at my door and told me that the Black Wolves are here to kill you!

> You say "Whoa, whoa. What? Hey, maybe we could switch rooms?"  
Sayaka shakes her head. "I don't think so... I don't want to get caught off guard..."  
"But Sayaka!

> You say "You won't! Just keep my door locked, okay?"  
Sayaka nods nervously. "Okay..."  
You turn to the door and open it slightly.  
"I'm guessing you're not the Black Wolf." You say.  
The man shakes his head slowly.

> You change rooms with Sayaka, moving to her room and falling asleep on her bed.  
You nod. "Well then, I guess I'll be switching rooms." You say. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep in here knowing you're in here."  
Sayaka nods nervously.

> You wake up the next morning and make your way to the dining hall where you see Byakuya, Toko, and Aoi at the table.  
You walk up to the three of them. "Good morning."  
"Ah, good morning to you too, Kyros." Byakuya says calmly.  
"Is everything okay?"  
You nod, and soon everyone else shows up. "Where's Sayaka?" Asks Aoi. You realize she is nowhere to be found.  
"She wasn't in her room, so I assume she's probably still in yours or Kyros'." You reply.  
"Good." Aoi says. "I need to talk to you about something."

> You say "What is it, Aoi?"  
Aoi looks at you nervously. "Well, I want to apologize for yesterday."  
"Apologize?

> You say "For what?"  
"I shouldn't have assumed that you were taking advantage of Kyros. I was acting like a brat, and I'm sorry."

> You say "I don't even know who that is... Wait... Oh no..."  
"I was Kyros' wife, weren't I?" You say.  
Aoi nods slowly. "I'm sorry for causing you pain, but I need to know how to get home.

> You run out of the cafeteria and run to your room, opening the door.  
You enter the room, and find it empty. "Sayaka?" You say. Suddenly, your phone starts ringing. You grab it.  
"Hello?

> You say "Who's there?"  
"Is Leon there?" You recognize the voice as that of the man who visited Sayaka.  
"No, he's not here." You reply.  
"I see... I'll be on my way then..."

> You put down your phone and notice the room is in a complete mess. It looks like there was a fight.  
"Is Sayaka back?" You ask.  
"No, she isn't." A voice says from behind you. You turn to see Leon standing there. "Did you need something?

> You ignore Leon, and run to the bathroom, opening the door to see... Sayaka, dead.  
"What the hell happened here?"  
"Don't worry about it." Sayaka says. "It's all over."  
"No, I need to know!

> You scream at Sayaka's dead body, talking and pass out.  
You continue screaming.

> You eventually, you wake up at the gym. Everyone is standing around you looking nervous.  
"Ah, Makoto, you're up." Byakuya says.  
"What happened?" You ask. "Is Sayaka alright?"  
"She's dead, sir."

> You say "No! She can't be dead!"  
You fall to the floor, screaming. Kyoko and Mondo quickly try to hold you down, but it's no use. You scream, and scream, and scream.  
"Stop screaming!" Yells Monokuma. "Now, let me explain the trial system, cause of you killed Sayaka!"  
"Shut up!" Yells Monokuma. "Now I'll explain how trials work! Because, of course... One of you did this."  
"Shut up!" Yells Monokuma. "I'm trying to explain the trial system!"  
"One of you killed Sayaka!"  
"Shut up!" Yells Monokuma. "Now I'll explain how trials work! Because, of course... One of you did this."  
"Shut up!"  
As Monokuma explains the trial system, you notice Junko become more angry than the rest of the students. You look at her, and notice she's standing behind Byakuya.  
"This is stupid!" Junko yells. "I'm not taking place in this stupid game! I'm out!" She runs off, leaving her items behind.  
"That was quick." You say.

"I don't think so!" Monokuma yells. All of a sudden, Junko runs back and kicks Monokuma. He flies across the room, and lands in a heap by the door.  
"Junko, you're dead!" She runs off again, leaving behind her items.  
Junko spouted nonsense as Monokuma said something about spears. Soon, she was impaled, and looked down at the spears stabbing through her. Her last words were, "I'm not taking place in this stupid game!"  
Everyone stared in horror as her dead body fell to the floor. "You fuckin' killed her!" Mondo yelled. "I'm not taking part in this!" He runs off as well.  
"Now, the two of you need to figure out who killed Sayaka. I'm sure you have some ideas."  
"I'm sick of you guys running. You got nowhere to run to!" Monokuma sighed. "Now, go investigate! Find out who killed Sayaka!"  
You look around, before heading to the bathroom. There, you notice Toko's room is locked. You enter your own room, and find Kyoko waiting for you.  
"I'm glad you're here."

> You say "Kyoko? I know Sayaka was killed in my room but I swear, it's not what it looks like!"  
"I'm not here to judge you, Makoto." Kyoko says.

> You say "So... You're just here to investigate the body?"  
"Well, yeah."  
Kyoko nods.  
"Alright, well I'm going to my room. Later."  
Kyoko nods.  
You walk back to your room, while Kyoko follows you.

> You investigate Sayaka's body, as well as taking accounts from the other students.  
You walk up to Sayaka's room, while Kyoko waits outside. You open the door, only to find that the blood isn't as bad in here.  
"It's time for the trial!" Monokuma said over the speakers. "Head to the trial room now and line up at your podiums!"  
You notice Kyoko heading towards the front of the class. You quickly rush over to line up behind her.  
"You can see that the suspect is innocent or guilty from here."  
"You were obviously the killer!" Toko yelled at you. "She died in your room!"  
"No, I wasn't!" You protest.  
"You're lying! I saw you leave with her myself!"  
"I didn't kill Sayaka!

> You say "She was scared last night, so we switched rooms!"  
"BullSHIT!"  
"I swear to god, that's what happened!"  
Toko pauses for a second, before shaking her head.  
"This is stupid. You're obviously the killer."  
Kyoko sighed. "Okay, no, he's stupid but not that stupid. It wasn't him."  
Toko looks confused for a second, before her expression turns angry.  
"What? What did you say?"  
"I said it wasn't him." Kyoko repeated.  
"Aoi and I saw Sayaka grab a knife from the kitchen last night," Sakura claimed. "She was going to kill herself."  
Toko pauses for a second.  
"What?" She asks, raising her voice. "You're lying! Sayaka would never kill herself!

> You say "How would you know if she was going to kill herself?"  
"I... Just knew."  
"Oh come on!"  
"Why would you want to kill yourself, Sayaka?" Kyoko asks. "You seemed happy here."  
"I wasn't happy!"  
"Stop talkin' to fuckin' ghosts." Mondo growled. "What did she do with that knife?"  
"She stabbed herself in the throat with it." Kyoko says.  
Mondo pauses, looking slightly annoyed.  
"The victim had a stab wound in the stomach only, which was also the cause of death!" said Taka. "You've done some research, Kyoko."  
"She used the knife to slit her own throat?" Mondo asks incredulously.  
"Yes."  
"That's just...curious."

> You say "No! Sayaka was killed by someone! There was evidence of a struggle in the room."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hm...looks like the murderer gave Sayaka a deadly weapon, then killed her. That's really all there is to go on."  
"Um... I hate to say it... But maybe she was trying to frame you for murder by switching rooms," Chihiro said, looking at you.  
"Are you serious?" You say in shock.  
"Well, it does make more sense than what I've come up with so far."  
"What about the murderer moving her body?" Taka asks.  
"Her body was not moved. That sounds like a good idea though, I will keep it in mind," Celes said.  
"Well... I guess there's no way of knowing for sure." Kyoko sighs.  
"We can only go off the evidence."  
"Hey," says Kyoko. "Did anyone else notice what was written behind Sayaka in her own blood?"  
You look at the writing.  
"It says 'I love you.'"  
There is an awkward silence.  
"Well, that's certainly something we can go off of." Kyoko shrugs.

> You say "I was joking! It says 11037. What does that mean?"  
Kyoko sighs. "I really don't know, Taka. I would think it's a random number, but... It does look like your terminal code, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah!" Leon pipes up. "It must've been Taka!"  
"What, you think I killed her because she peeked at your password?" Taka says angrily.  
"Well... Maybe it was a combination of things, I mean..." Kyoko trails off.  
"Hey..." Chihiro says, "I think we're looking at 11037 wrong."  
Kyoko and you both turn to look at him.  
"What do you mean?" Kyoko asks.  
"I think it's a name... Not a number" Chihiro sweated as she looked at Leon.  
"Yeah, Sayaka's name," he says.  
"So, what are you suggesting?" Kyoko asks.  
"Well, it looks like 'I love you' in kanji."

> You say "Wait! I know what it's supposed to mean!"  
"What?"  
"It's supposed to be read as 'I miss you'."  
"That's just what the killer wrote, Sayaka. You know that." Kyoko scolded.  
"Oh my god!" Monokuma growled. "It's a name, okay?"  
"But... I think she was trying to tell us she misses us."  
Kyoko sighs, before nodding.  
"I do miss you guys," Sayaka's message continued.

> You say "I see now! 11037 isn't a number... If you turn it upside down... it says Leon!"  
Kyoko frowned.  
"I guess... I can see where someone could read that as a name. But why the hell would the killer write that on the wall?"  
"Is it a password or something?"

> You say "Because Leon is the killer! Leon killed Sayaka!"  
"What? That's insane!" Kyoko laughed.  
"I totally didn't do it!" Leon panicked, looking suspicious. "It was just a coincidence!"  
"It says 'Coincidence Theory'!" Monokuma crowed, in an attempt to make you seem omniscient. "So original, only a genius would come up with that!

> You say "Leon... Please... be honest... Did you kill Sayaka?"  
"N-no!" he said, looking away.  
"Well then, what do you have to hide?"  
"I would never... I love Sayaka!"  
"Sure."  
"Leon killed Sayaka." Byakuya agreed. "Look at the guilt on his face. Let's vote for him."  
You looked at the group, who all nodded.  
"Then it's settled. We need to get to the bottom of this," you say.  
Kyoko quickly took out her cell phone and called someone.

> You say "Who are you calling, Kyoko?"  
"The police," Kyoko said. "This is exactly why I took the weekend to find you. I knew something like this would happen if we pursued this relationship.  
"No phones!" Monokuma stole Kyoko's phone. "Now, I want everyone to put a vote down!" Everyone voted Leon, who looked on in horror. "As you can see, the majority thinks you're the killer. How do you think you'll do in the execution room?"  
"I don't know," he said meekly.  
"Any last words, Leon?" Monokuma laughed.  
"I... I don't think I killed her... I really don't."  
"Then you're leaving this island to find out," Kyoko smirked.  
"Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" And so Leon's punishment began.   
"It's punishment time!" Monokuma laughed as Leon was dragged into a room and strapped to a pole. Monokuma started shooting baseballs at him to kill him. At first, the baseballs were small and harmless, but as they kept hitting him, they got bigger and harder until they were the size of small coconuts.  
The students looked at Leon's body in horror as he slipped away. "LOL" says Monokuma.  
"He didn't deserve to live anyway," Kyoko said.

> You say "Kyoko! That's horrible! He just got bludgeoned to death!"  
"He did?" Kyoko seemed genuinely surprised.  
"Yeah, I mean he stole your heart! Not to mention he took credit for your work in the photo album! How could you not want him dead?"  
"Whatever! Chapter over! Go back to your rooms, kiddos!" Monokuma laughed as everyone went back to their dorms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko and Sayaka seemed pretty close, so you sort of feel bad for Kyoko. You can't wait for morning to come so you can try to talk to her about it.

> You fall asleep, crying your eyes out over Sayaka's death.  
You cry yourself to sleep, thinking about Sayaka. You wish you could go back in time and tell her to not join the school trip.

> You wake up the next morning and head to the gym, where all the other students are waiting.  
Everyone was packed and ready to go by the time you woke up.  
"Morning, sleepyhead!" Monokuma greeted you as you entered the dining hall.

> You say "Monokuma...! Don't tell me you have another motive!"  
"Motive?" Monokuma laughed. "Why would I have a motive?"  
"You're always watching us, planning something," Kyoko replied.  
"I-I hope there's not some motive about secrets or something..." Toko mumbled.  
"Nah, none of you are interesting enough." Monokuma waved his hand in dismissal.  
"Kidding!" Says Monokuma. "You got it right, Toko!" He handed each student a piece of paper, which supposedly had their deepest darkest secret on it. "If you don't kill within 24 hours, this secret will be known to everyone here!" Monokuma laughed.  
You scanned your secret paper.  
You got...  
"Fear. Everyone here is afraid of something, and I'm going to use this to make the killing more interesting.

> You say "My secret is the fact that I wet the bed til 5th grade...? Not as bad as it could be, I guess..."  
"Nah, that's terrible!" Sayaka said. "What'd you wet?"  
"Clothes," you say.  
"No way! Mine was...!"

> You smack yourself, remembering Sayaka is dead, and ghosts aren't real.  
You smacked yourself in the head with the palm of your hand, as Aoi looked on awkwardly.  
"What... What the hell, Toko?" Aoi said.  
Toko had passed out on the ground in horror at the sight of her secret written on paper. "I'll help her," Sakura said as she carried Toko to her room. Kyoko was looking at you suspiciously, while Kyoko and Sayaka were whispering to each other. Kyoko handed you a piece of paper with your secret on it.  
You got...

> You say "Kyoko! Don't do that!"  
"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You wrote in Sharpie 'I love Kyoko'" Kyoko scolded.  
"That's not my secret!" you protested, as Kyoko rolled her eyes.  
"Should we all out our secrets?" Aoi asked the group, looking at them nervously.  
"Nah, keep 'em to yourself, Aoi," Sayaka advised.  
You put your head down on the table in embarrassment, as Kyoko smirked.  
"Well then, shall we begin?"  
Chihiro looked down in embarrassment. "Let's not... say what they are."  
Kyoko let out an evil laugh. "I was waiting for someone to be... Shy... Toko?"

> You say "Toko is in her room."  
"I'm in my room!" Toko called out, not looking up from her novel.  
Kyoko turned around, walking back to the group.  
"You can join us if you want, Chihiro,"  
"Join you for what?" Chihiro asked.  
Kyoko's face twisted into a sneer as she spoke. "Just... join us. Listen to our conversation, have a chat with us."  
"This is bullshit." Mondo said, tearing his paper in half. "I'm gonna go train in the new gym. Seeya."  
"He was in such a bad mood this morning," Sayaka groaned. "I don't know how Sayaka-san puts up with him."  
"WAS THAT A GHOST?!" Hiro screeched.  
Kyoko let out an evil laugh. "I knew I heard a voice, but I thought it was my imagination... Is someone else joining us?"  
You gulped nervously, as Hifumi raised his hand.  
"I also refuse to say my secret," Hifumi stuttered. "I'm leaving here as well!"  
"As you wish," Kyoko said, "I suppose you could join us. Just don't say anything about any of us being here."  
Hifumi bowed.

> You say "We should do something to prevent a murder!"  
"I have an idea!" Sayaka announced.  
"GAAAH! GHOSTS!" Hiro yelled.  
"Shhhh!" Sayaka said. "Don't interrupt."  
"Anyway, I was thinking we should do something... Trigga related. Idk, violence or sexual?"  
"What's the difference?"  
"Shut up, ghosty. Let's all go do whatever we want until someone inevitably dies."  
"That's the sexual choice," Kyoko said.  
"I'm not doin' that!" Mondo said. "I'm a maaaaaan."  
"So... violence it is then?"

> You go back to your room, as you are sick of this.  
"Let's just go to the training room," Hifumi says. "Makoto, you can stay here if you want."  
You nod, walking over to your bed.

> You fall asleep and wet the bed.  
You ended up waking up in the middle of the night, too restless to go back to sleep. You decided to train.

> You walked over to the gym, only to notice the girls' locker room door was open, when it should always be closed.  
You walked inside, and saw that the door to the showers was open.  
Looking forward, you gasped in shock as you saw the dead body of Chihiro. Byakuya and Kyoko followed soon behind you, and they both sighed.  
"I'll wait here, Makoto," Kyoko said. "You go check it out."  
You nod, walking up to Chihiro's body.

> You say "I can't believe she's dead... "  
You felt horrible. Chihiro had been your friend for most of your life. Kyoko had even forgiven you for murdering her sister. And now, she was dead, seemingly at your hand.  
"Okay! Investigation time!" Monokuma cheered. "I want you to find out what exactly happened. Leave no detail behind."  
"Why does he get to investigate?" you complained, as Kyoko ignored you and walked off.  
"Dude, the lil dude's dead!" Mondo cried. "Who's going to investigate that?"  
"Shut up," you say, walking forward.  
The room was dark, the only light coming from the flickering candle flames.  
"Hey. Follow me." Byakuya orders you. You follow him into the library.  
"What do you think happened?" Byakuya asks.  
"I don't know," you reply. "I just... I think something happened in the middle of the night, and it woke me up.  
Byakuya scoffed. "Read this." He shoved a murder case file into your hands that described the murders of young men by a serial killer named Genocider Syo.  
"Wait," you said. "That's what happened here? But I thought it was a ghost."  
"A ghost?" Byakuya repeated.

> You say "Yeah, haven't you heard Sayaka's ghost?"  
"What?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Then what the hell happened?"  
You frowned. Byakuya was being incredibly dense. Or maybe he just didn't want to know.  
"Anyways, Chihiro is crucified just like the men in these files," Byakuya explained. "I bet someone in our class is Genocider Syo."  
"It's probably not any of us," you say. "I'll check the security cameras."  
"Just like that, huh?"  
"Yeah.

> You sigh as you realize you can't actually check the security cameras.  
"Just checking. Now, you said you had another theory?"  
"Yeah, I think it was Leon."  
"Leon? But he's dead!"  
"I'm serious!" you shout.  
"Enough enough enough!" Monokuma yelled. "It's time for the class trial! Everyone line up at your podiums!"  
You quickly went to your place at the front of the class. Byakuya walked up to his, sighing as he sat down.  
"What's wrong?" you ask.  
"My back hurts."  
"Does your back hurt because of what you did to Chihiro?" Kyoko asks. "Because if it does, you need to stop doing whatever you did to her."  
"Chihiro? Nevermind her. I'm talking about Kyoko," Byakuya says.  
"W-Who killed Chihiro?!" Toko screeched.  
"I did!" Mondo yelled, trying not to cry.  
Kyoko and Sayaka both gasped, turning to face each other and hugging. They're good friends with both of their killers.  
"Shut it," Byakuya growled. "I killed her. I was framing Toko, also known as Genocider Syo."  
"What?!" Mondo and Toko both said.  
"It's true," Sayaka said. "I heard him arguing with Chihiro right before she died.

> You say "Toko... Are you really Genocider Syo?"  
"Yeah," Toko admitted. "I wanted to... I wanted to kill Byakuya, take over the ship, and kill all the humans on it. I'm so sorry Byakuya."

> You say "She couldn't have killed Chihiro anyways, Genocider Syo only kills boys!"  
"Shut up," Kyoko said.  
Kyoko turned to face you, narrowing her eyes.  
"Why are you defending him?" she hissed. "He killed Chihiro!  
"Because Chihiro was a boy." Kyoko explained. "She could've been Genocider Syo."  
Kyoko looked to be deep in thought.  
"You think...?" she asked.  
"I think you should get a grip," you reply.

> You say "Did you seriously touch a dead person's wiener?"  
Kyoko just looked at you in silence.  
"Sayaka was right," she admitted.  
"Byakuya looked very shocked when I mentioned Chihiro's weenie, so he lied. He is not the culprit."  
"Then who killed Chihiro?" Mondo asked, cutting in line.  
"I did," you say.  
"What?! How?" Kyoko asked.

> You say "I'm joking. Obviously it was Mondo."  
Kyoko gasped.  
"You killed Chihiro?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Mondo said.  
"Why?"  
"Because she was a boy, obviously.  
"Rip Mondo, born stupid." Celes rolled her eyes.  
"I found Chihiro dead, with a bloody weenie. I held it in my hands and squeezed, just like Byakuya did with your dad's weenie."  
"Ew! That's it! It's voting time!" Says Monokuma. The votes roll in, and they are all for Mondo. Kyoko seems really upset about this, while Byakuya just shrugs.  
"I knew it," Kyoko said.  
"What are we going to do?" Byakuya asked.  
Taka started crying as he shook Mondo. "No! He must be wrong! You didn't kill anyone, right?!"  
"Yeah, I didn't," Mondo said.  
Taka kept on crying. Byakuya sighed, then sent a sharp jab at Mondo's chest, sending him to the ground.  
"Get up,"  
"Jeez, so heartless!" said Monokuma. "Any last words, Mondo?"  
Mondo just looked up at the ceiling, and didn't say anything.  
"How boring. It's punishment time!" Monokuma grabbed Mondo and threw him into a motorcycle, which killed him.  
"No!" Taka cried.  
"Oh, what the hell. Why not?" Byakuya said. He got up from his chair and snapped Taka's neck, which killed him as well.  
Celes raised her eyebrows. "I was going to kill him. Now the story is messed up, dipshit."  
Byakuya left the room, while you felt disgusted by what happened. Mondo's dead, because of you. He didn't even have a chance.  
"I'm not dead, I faked it!" Taka was still crying.  
"Taka, you've been a big help. I guess I really do need to figure out who killed Chihiro, and how to get the hell out of here.  
"Back to your rooms, dumbasses!" Monokuma demanded.  
You went to your room, while Kyoko followed. She put her head against the glass, which showed you the waiting area.  
"Why'd you kill Mondo?" she asked.

> You say "I didn't kill him! What do you mean?  
"  
Kyoko didn't answer. She just walked away from you, and to your surprise, she kneeled and laid her head against the glass.  
"Kyoko..." you said.  
"I'm scared,"

> You say "Why are you scared? You're so good at solving these mysteries."  
Kyoko looked at you. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier.  
"I don't know what to do. I... I want to go home... but I'm scared... I don't want to die."

> You say "Kyoko! You aren't gonna die, trust me. I've played this game before."  
Kyoko gave you a small smile.  
"Thanks, Makoto."  
A few minutes later, the two of you arrived at the "execution room."  
"What are you punks doing here?!" Monokuma said, cleaning up the butter.  
"We're here to decide who killed Chihiro," Kyoko said.  
"Hah! That fat b*stard? He had it coming!  
"Mondo killed Chihiro, stupid. Go sleep now." Monokuma glared.  
"Well, we need to figure out who dunnit!" you said.  
"I dunnit!" screamed Mondo.  
"Shut up, Mondo!" Monokuma kicked him.

> You decide you're done with this, and go back to your room to sleep.  
You left the room and found yourself in a hallway.  
"I give up. I'm going back to my room to sleep off this terrible, terrible day.

> You fall asleep in your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in the morning. You felt rested, which seemed impossible, but it seemed that you had finally fallen asleep after a long day. You got out of your bed and went downstairs.  
"MONEY!" Yells Monokuma in the gym, startling you.  
"WHAT?!" You asked, running over to him.  
"I'm tired of your dumb faces, so you're getting the same deal I gave Mondo. DEAD."  
"This time, if you kill someone, you get hella cash!" Monokuma told the students.  
"Oh boy, I'm gonna kill someone then," said Kyoko.  
You didn't feel like doing anything, so you left the school and sat on a bench outside.  
"Are you alright?" Celes asked you. "I cannot believe anyone would kill for money. That would be dumb." She giggled.  
"That's what the games all about, kid," you told her.  
"G-good to know," she said, stumbling over her words. "I-I've... never been to hell before..."

> You say "Well, let's hope you dont have to go there. Just don't kill anyone, ok?"  
"I... I won't," she said, stuttering. "N-not kill anyone."  
You started to think about the conversation you had with your sister, and how she was right all along.  
"GUYS!" Aoi runs over to you and Celes. "I found- I found Chihiro's ghost in the bathing room! Follow me!"  
You, Aoi and Celes ran into the bathing room, to see Chihiro sitting in a bathtub, soaking her bandaged leg. She looked up at the four of you, shocked.  
"Ooh, I love her!" Hifumi cried at the laptop the bathing Chihiro was on. "She's so cute!"  
Chihiro looked scared, and Celes began to panic.  
"A-aren't ghosts supposed to be white or b-black, or something?" she asked.  
"I'm not a ghost! I'm Alter Ego!" The Chihiro on the screen smiled. "Where is my creator?"  
"I'm here!" Taka called, entering the room. "You're not supposed to be here! Get out!"  
"I want to speak to Mondo!"  
"I'm right here,"  
Taka looked in shock as Alter Ego morphed into Mondo, who gave him an inspirational speech before turning back to his Chihiro form.  
"This is so exciting!" Mondo laughed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you, Chihiro!"  
"I'm going to marry Alter Ego!" Hifumi screamed. "She loves me!"  
"Well, now you've done it!" Mondo yelled. "Finish your bath and get out, you're scaring her!"  
"Fine," he said, sulking off.  
"Idiotic!" Taka yelled, his hair turning white. "We are the best of bros, and Hifumi cannot have him!"  
"Sorry, Chihiro," Taka called, walking out.  
"Thank you, Taka," she said, as the screen faded to black.  
Kyoko sighed. "This is Alter Ego, let's keep this laptop hidden so Taka and Hifumi don't steal it to make out with it."  
"A-alright," you said.  
"I've never seen a ghost before," Kyoko said in an awed tone. "Will you show me one, Makoto?

> You say "Don't remind me of the ghosts..."  
"What the hell happened?" Kyoko asked.  
"As I said, don't worry about it," you said. "Are you done with your bath?"  
"Yes, let's go to sleep,"

> You go to your room and fall asleep, trying not to think of the ghosts of your dead classmates.  
You slept fitfully that night, waking up multiple times and looking at the faint moonlight entering your window. You lay in your bed, staring at the shadows, half expecting them to move.

> You when you wake up, you leave your room, only to hear a scream from upstairs.  
You ran up the stairs of the school, following the sound of Kyoko's screams. You found her lying in a bloody puddle on the floor, sobbing.

> You say "Kyoko! What happened- Oh my god! Hifumi is dead!"  
Kyoko's head shot up as she heard you. "What? No! I'm fine!" She looks down and continues sobbing.  
You kneel next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"That sucks," says Celes. "Lets go look at the other one." She walks out of the room and to the storage room.  
"I'm fine!" Kyoko says. "Leave me alone!" She pushes you away and gets up, brushing herself off and following Celes out of the room.

> You sigh and follow Kyoko and Celes, finding Taka's dead body in the storage room.  
You follow the two as they walked down the hallways. Kyoko's crying grew louder as she could be walking, and you could be holding her hand.  
"Kyoko, stop for a moment,"

> You say "What if Hifumi isn't dead?"  
"Shut up!" Kyoko snaps, wiping away tears.  
You let her continue to cry in peace.  
"Hifumi's body has disappeared!" Said Celes, sounding very suspicious.  
"It has?" Hifumi asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen it,"  
"Well, maybe it got destroyed, like Byakuya's tea cup did!"

> You run out of the room for a second, but when you look back in, Taka is gone. You blink, and then both bodies are in the storage room. Your head hurts.  
"What the-"  
"Shit, it worked!"  
"I really thought he was dead!"  
You hear a bunch of footsteps coming down the hallway, quickly hiding under a bed.  
"Blah blah blah body discovery go interview your traumatized classmates!" Monokuma yelled.  
You hear the footsteps, then the loud squeaking of a wheelchair. You slowly crawl out from under the bed, staring at the storage room door.

> You say "Hifumi and Taka are dead..."  
"Don't be stupid, Makoto! You were the one that found Kyoko!"  
"Shut up, Monokuma! I want to know how the hell this happened!" Hifumi said.  
"Shut up, ghostie! You guys have to figure it out in the trial! Are you ready for the trial?"  
"Yes!" Everyone but Kyoko and yourself yell.  
"Then let's get this show on the road!"  
You walk out of the storage room, walking towards Kyoko.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Kyoko looks at you for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
"I...I saw a ghost." Kyoko says.  
"A ghost? Wait, are you talking about the girl that was yelling earlier?"  
Kyoko nods slowly.

> You say "Who's ghost was she?"  
"Her and a boy with short hair."  
"Oh, that's Hifumi."  
"Yeah, that was his name."  
"Well, don't worry about it. Ghosts aren't real."  
"Gather in the trial room, idiots! Line up at your podiums!" Monokuma yelled at you and Kyoko.  
You stand next to Kyoko, and wait for your turn at the trial.  
"Well then, class. It seems that Kyoko and Makoto have discovered a dead body in the school.  
"No shit!" Says Hiro, just getting out of a robot suit. "Who did this?"  
"Well, it seems that their boyfriends did. It was a lover's spat, apparently. I've separated the two parties, and have put them in different rooms so they can't influence the trial."  
"Shut up Monokuma!" Aoi glared at Hiro. "You did it! Celes told me a robot attacked her!"  
"If it was a robot, how would I have been hurt?" Kyoko asks.  
"I don't know! Just shut up!"

> You say "Kyoko, they're talking about Celes, not you."  
Kyoko turns to you, her eyes red and puffy.  
"Do you think I don't know that, Hifumi? I'm doomed to spend eternity with a monster!" Kyoko cries.

> You say "I'm Makoto, not Hifumi.."  
Kyoko stands up straight, then begins to wipe away tears.  
"I...have a lot of enemies." Kyoko says.  
"So do I." You reply.  
"I didn't do it! I'm too stupid and I can't even bend in that suit!" Hiro cried.  
"Shut up, you're a great robot! Maybe I should be like you, with a tragic past." Aoi said.  
"No, he was definitely too stupid." Byakuya stated. "He could never kill two people."  
"I can't take this anymore!" Aoi cried, and ran off.  
"It's official, this trial is the worst." You groan.  
"Quiet! The Trial will begin!"  
Aoi walked back to her podium, a sad look on her face. Sakura patted her in comfort. "It's alright, Aoi. I think Byakuya is right, for once."  
Kyoko stands up, staring at her beloved's body. You see a few tears run down her face, but she doesn't cry out. "I loved him."  
"No you didn't."  
"Shut up, you dead weenie toucher," Byakuya said to Kyoko. "Explain how Hifumi's body was moved even though he ways more than a cow."  
"Yeah, and how did you know that?" Monokuma asks.  
"Kyoko said she loved him."  
"Bullsh*t! She's lying to save herself!

> You say "Are you saying Kyoko is the killer?"  
"I didn't kill anyone!" Kyoko shouts.  
"Then who moved Hifumi's body?" Monokuma asks.

> You say "Hifumi did! I think he was alive the whole time!"  
"What, are you stupid? You saw him get run over!"  
"I think Kyoko did it, and I think she did it to protect someone."  
"Why would she kill her beloved?

> You say "Shut up. It's because there was blood on his glasses the second time, but not the first. He killed Taka, and then someone killed Hifumi."  
"Impossible. The car hit Hifumi first."  
"Then he pushed the girls out, and then got out to kill Kyoko."  
"Why?

> You say "Well, he didn't succeed in killing Kyoko. Or anyone else. He was killed by... Celes!"  
Everyone stares at you in shock.  
"Yeah, I know it's weird. But the clues are there!"  
"I don't believe it." Hiro says. "How could she kill her own friend?"  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP MY NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG" Celes begins to lose her mind at the accusation, so everyone realizes it's probably her.  
You turn your attention to her. You know it's probably her. You have a lot of suspicions, and Kyoko is the main one, but you can't be sure.

> You say "Celes, did you kill Hifumi?"  
"How dare you!" Celes begins to yell, as Monokuma raises an eye. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Without me, this school would still be empty shells!

> You say "Monokuma, I'm talking to Celes!"  
"As you were, citizen. Celes, how did Hifumi die?"  
"How do any of you think he died? By some silly accident!  
"I'm onto your b-bitch ass!" Toko yelled. "Celes killed Hifumi with a hammer! H-He went bonk!"  
You point to Celes. "It was her, and she had help!"  
"I... can't take this anymore!" Kyoko cries, and runs off.  
"STOP RUNNING!" Monokuma growled. "It's voting time! Vote the culprit, okay?!"  
"I'm guilty!" Celes yells, before getting lynched.  
She's the culprit, and your friends quickly get her before the rest of the class.  
"Any last words, Celes?" Monokuma asks her as she burns to death.  
"I'm... I'm..." She's drowned out by flames, and you can't hear her anymore.  
Well, that was quick.

> You don't even wait for Monokuma to tell you to go back to your rooms, you go anyways.  
As you make your way back to the school, you hear someone calling out to you. When you turn around, Kyoko is there, staring at you with a mixture of sadness and hatred.

> You say "Kyoko? What's wrong?"  
"Why did you do it?" she asks. "I know what you did."  
"Done what?"  
"You slept with her!"  
You can't believe what you're hearing.

> You say "Slept with who?! I'm a virgin!"  
"Liar! You're always around her, and I've seen you look at her in a way no man should ever look at a woman!"  
"That's not true! We're friends!

> You say "Who are you even talking about, Kyoko?"  
"You know who! You're a low, Filthy, disgusting piece of s-!"  
"STOP IT! I'm going to ask this nicely, Kyoko. Who do you think I slept with?"  
Kyoko began crying, trying to get the name out. "H-Hifumi... No, not Hifumi! Celes!"

> You walk towards the gym. You're done with Kyoko's bullshit. You see Sakura fighting Monokuma!  
It takes everything within you not to break into a run.  
She's fighting Monokuma?  
You dash forward as quickly as you can, and...  
Monokuma cuts right through her with his tail.

> You decide to rewind time and not interfere with Monokuma and Sakura's battle, and decide to listen to them.  
Sakura fights against Monokuma, but she's severely outmatched.  
"Why did you have to go and do that, Monokuma?" she cries.  
"Why are you fighting me? I could kill your entire family, Sakura!" He growled.  
"But you won't. You're as manipulative as ever. You know that, even I know that, and Kyoko knows that!" She backs away from him. "You're a monster, Monokuma."  
"Okay, suit yourself, traitor. I'll tell everyone that!" Monokuma laughed.  
"Everyone? That includes the person who started this fight in the first place." Sakura said.

> You are horrified that Sakura is the traitor, and quickly head to your room and lay on your bed.  
Sakura turns her head to the side, sniffling a bit as she does. She stands up straight, sighing.

> You fall asleep, wondering why Kyoko thought you slept with Hifumi.  
You lay in bed, wondering what you could have possibly done to make Kyoko think such a thing. You quickly dismiss the idea that she has any proof. Maybe she's just bluffing?


	4. Chapter 4

> You wake up in the morning and go to the gym, ready for someone to be dead, because that's usually what happens.  
As you enter the gym, you see Kyoko lying on the ground. She's covered in bruises, cuts, and bite marks. She doesn't look at you as you walk over to her.  
"Kyoko..."

> You say "What happened to you Kyoko?!"  
Kyoko continues to stare at the ground. She doesn't make eye contact.  
"I... Was taken prisoner by Monokuma. He was planning to kill me and my family."  
"She's being dramatic. She fell in some make-up." Said Byakuya, pushing up his glasses.  
"I... I wasn't taken prisoner. I escaped. He's holding my family hostage."  
"Is this another one of Kyoko's delusions?"  
"It's the truth! I swear!  
"No! Kyoko, stop trying to make it all about you!" Monokuma growled. "Sakura is the traitor! You guys should kill her because she's evil!"  
The group of students around you begin to argue. Some are for killing her, some are against it.  
"Why are you defending her?"  
"She's a traitor!  
"I don't care!" Aoi sobbed. "She's my best friend! I won't let her die!"  
You look to Kyoko, whose eyes are wide.  
"I don't want to kill her!"  
"Well you're doing a horrible job of stopping people from doing it!" Monokuma laughs.  
Kyoko nods, realizing Monokuma is kinda right, as she sees Aoi slap Byakuya.  
"Alright! That's it! She's gone!"  
Kyoko begins to sob again, as Byakuya scolds Aoi.  
"It's okay, Aoi," Sakura reassures her. "Don't worry about me."  
"I'm sorry," Kyoko sobbed. "I tried to do the right thing, and now I've put you all in danger."  
"Sssh, it's okay."  
"It's n-not all about y-you!" Toko pointed angrily at Kyoko. "You have no right to decide who lives and dies!"  
"Oh, I think she does," Kyoko cried.  
Kyoko hugs her knees to her body, and looks away from everyone else.

> You feel tired already, and go back to your bed to sleep.  
You decide to sleep in your bed again, which feels like a good idea. Maybe you'll wake up and this nightmare will have ended.  
You wake up from your dream, which is just a dream.

> You head outside of your room and are immediately met with Aoi, running up to you.  
"Makoto! We have to find your sister! She's probably in her room!"  
"What? Why?

> You say "My sister isn't here! Are you alright? Is Sakura ok?"  
"Yes, yes! I'm fine! Now come on, we have to find her!"  
You grab a t-shirt and shorts from your suitcase, quickly getting dressed.  
Aoi leads you upstairs, and shows you a door. You look through the window and see Sakura sitting on a chair with blood running down her head. She's crying.  
"She's in there," Aoi points to the door. "I found her like that."  
You open the door and enter the room, as does Aoi.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura is dead. You and Kyoko go to investigate the body as Aoi leaves to notify the others.  
Your sister's head has been ripped off, and is sitting in her lap. The decapitated corpse has been badly disfigured, with several cuts and slashes made to the face and body.

> You say "Stop! Jeez, Sakura isn't my sister..."  
"What?! Who is it then?! We need to kill them!"  
"I don't know! I swear to god, I don't know!"  
"You people are so weird!" Yelled Monokuma. "Class trial time! Go line up at the podiums! Figure out who killed Sakura!"  
You stand in front of the crowd, at the front of a line of six. You look at the one at the end, with a verdict sheet.

> You say "So... who killed Sakura?"  
"Give me a second, I have to count up all the votes."  
The girl at the podium type counts up the votes, which is a lot higher than you expected.

> You say "Aoi! We just started! We aren't voting yet!"  
"Well, the others wanted to vote, so I let them."  
"Bull! You just decided to kill her yourself!"  
"I didn't kill her myself! The guy with the green jacket did!"  
"Me?!" Hiro exclaimed. "No! Toko did it!"  
"I didn't! I'm innocent!"  
"Liar! Prove it!"  
"I saw you hit her!" Toko cried at Hiro.  
"I didn't kill her! I don't know who did! Please, you have to believe me!"  
Toko begins to cry, and run off the podium.  
"Neither of you killed her," Kyoko observed. "It had to be someone who wasn't here, so that means it was either..."  
Kyoko trails off, as if realizing something.  
"Or..." Kyoko whispered.

> You say "What is it, Kyoko?"  
"It had to be you."  
"What? Me?"  
"You were the only one who entered the room, other than the killer.

> You say "You and Aoi entered the room too!"  
"I did, but I left to get the first aid kit."  
"So you're saying it was Aoi.  
"It was me!" Cried Aoi. "I killed her!"  
"Liar! Prove it!"  
"I know I killed her! But I don't remember what happened, I don't!"  
"It's easy, you just pushed her down the stairs!"

> You say "Oh, wait! I don't think Aoi killed Sakura!"  
"Why not? You saw her do it!" Yelled Kyoko.

> You say "No! Sakura's killer... Was Sakura!"  
"That's not how you prove a negative! I need a proof!"  
"I don't have one, because I don't think Aoi did it! I mean, I don't think she killed herself!"

> You say "Sakura commit suicide!"  
"What the hell, man?! Why does everyone want to commit suicide after I kill myself? Is it because there's a lot of yous in this family or something?  
Byakuya is confused. "Why did she do that? Human emotions aren't real."  
"Shut up! I still remember what it's like to be a human, and that memory is more important than anything else!"  
"But... It doesn't make sense. Why would she kill herself?

> You say "She didn't want us to turn on each other... so she turned on herself."  
"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she do that?  
Kyoko stares at you for a moment, before looking away. She seems to have come to a conclusion.  
"You...  
Aoi continued sobbing. "You all murdered her! You drove her to it!"  
"A-A-A-Alright!" You raise your voice to be heard over the girl.

> You say "How do you know we drove her to it, Aoi?"  
"Because if you didn't, she'd still be alive!"  
Kyoko looks back at you. "Sorry about that. It really is an important question."  
You sigh, and slump down on a chair.  
"I... I got a note from her!" Aoi glared. "It explained everything..."  
"Everything?" You ask.  
"Yeah..."  
"Like what?"  
"Like why she killed herself."  
"Well, that's really helpful. So, what did the note say?  
"That she was feeling like shit cause of you guys!" Aoi screamed.  
"Well, that seems a bit specific. Did it say how she was feeling?"  
"No! It just said she was feeling like that."  
You pause.  
"Well... What did she tell you?"  
"I JUST SAID!" Aoi screeched.  
"Well, what did she tell you? What was the note called?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T SEEN THE NOTE YET!"  
Kyoko raises her hand again.

> You say "What is it, Kyoko?"  
"Did you say the note said 'I'm feeling like shitting'?"  
"No..."  
"Then how do you know it was suicide? It could have been an accident!"  
"It was suicide!" Monokuma blurted. "And the note was fake too! I hid it because it said who the mastermind is!"  
"That's impossible. You're just trying to protect her." Aoi yelled.  
"Shut up. It's voting time!" Monokuma called out. Everyone voted for Sakura, which proved to be right.  
"Well then, that was easy. I just saved your skin. Now, Kyoko, your turn."  
Kyoko looks down, before raising her hand.  
"Yes, Kyoko?  
"Nevermind. I'll tell you after," She glances at you. "It's important."  
"OK. I'm glad you finally came to your senses."  
"Shut up. It's voting time!" Monokuma called out.

> You say "We already voted Sakura! Too bad you have no one to punish!"  
"Oh, I have someone in mind. You."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you're guilty of driving someone to suicide!"  
"I am not!  
"I know, haha. I'm going to kill a very special friend of yours..." Monokuma took out the laptop Alter Ego lived in, and crushed it to pieces. "He's dead now!"  
"NO! I don't have a friend!" You cried.

> You run back to your room, but soon you're stopped by Kyoko.  
"It's OK. He's dead. Let's just get this done."  
Kyoko nods. "Alright then, who killed Mukuro?"  
You walk up to the microphone. "I did.

> You say "Wait, who is Mukuro?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? She was my friend. She committed suicide a few days ago."  
Kyoko leaned in close to you, and whispered in your ear. "Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her."  
"Why?" You ask out loud.  
"She's dangerous. You don't want to know."  
"I'm not scared.  
"You should be." Kyoko walked off to her room, leaving you confused.  
"Who was that?"  
"My partner."  
"What does she do?"  
Kyoko pauses, wondering if she should tell you.

> You say "Nevermind, I don't wanna know. I'm gonna sleep now."  
"Alright. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

You walked into your room, and pulled out your bed. You lied down, and shut your eyes...  
"Alright. Let's try this again. Who am I?

> You say "I'm Makoto, the Ultimate Luckster..."  
"Nope. You're the Ultimate Lucky man. I have to kill you."  
"What?

> You open your eyes and see someone with a mask holding a knife above you.  
"Hey! Get off of me! Who are you?"  
"I'm your murderer. You're going to die."  
"Why?  
"Because I said so.  
All of a sudden, Kyoko comes into the room and pulls the masked person out of the room. You're left alone, and feel the blade of a knife press against your throat.  
"Don't move."  
You hear the door close, and look up at Kyoko.  
"Why'd you kill him?"  
"I didn't I'm just going to be suspicious now. Bye." Kyoko left your room. You got out of bed and walked to the door, locking it.  
You heard Kyoko scream from outside, then stop.  
"He's dead. I'm coming in."

> You say "No, Kyoko. You're absolutely insane and I am not letting you in here."  
"I know. But don't worry, I'm not killing you."  
Kyoko stopped screaming, and you felt a blade cut through your neck.

> You wake up. It must have been a fever dream. You head to the cafeteria.  
You wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, your neck bleeding where the knife cut through. You feel a pounding headache and the light pangs of a fever.

> You no, you go to the cafeteria.  
The cafeteria is empty, the rest of your class is probably at the festival right now. You grab a cup of coffee and drink it quickly. The bitter liquid feels good going down your throat, and you order another.  
Byakuya, Toko, Aoi, and Hiro come into the cafeteria soon after. "Where's Kyoko?" Hiro asks.  
"She's gone. You guys want something?" you say.  
"No, we're just here to eat. Where's Kyoko?" Byakuya asks again.

> You say "Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her."  
"Did you know her?" Aoi asks.  
"Yeah. We were friends." You reply.  
"Okay. Wanna break into the control room? Monokuma is dead." Aoi responds.  
"No way. She's the killer." You say.  
"Nah, I don't think so. I heard she killed herself." Byakuya says.  
"What?

> You ignore the students and break into the control room. You talk about Mukuro.  
"Well, if you don't want to go to the control room, do you want a candy?" Aoi asks.  
"What is it?"  
"Black jelly beans."  
"Okay."

> You eat the black jelly beans.  
"Alright, let's go." You say.  
The group leaves the control room, and enter the hallway. A girl with a scissors comes out to meet you. "Hello, there's a dead body in the garden!"

> You are shocked, and run into the garden to see an unidentified corpse.  
The body lies on the grass, surrounded by flowers and the statue of a gargoyle. You notice the blood staining the gargoyle's wings, and that its eyes are missing.

> You say "Whose body is that?"  
"I don't know. We didn't see him enter the garden, so..." Kyoko says.  
Kyoko runs off in search of the body, and the rest of you leave the garden and follow her.  
"I'm gonna check it out!" Says Genocider, pulling off the mask of the body. Instantly, there was an explosion. Kyoko's group heard it. You all heard it.  
"There's a bomb strapped to him." Kyoko points out.  
"Let's get out of here!" Aoi says."

> You say "No! We have to put out the fire and see whose body this is!"  
"What? You're not seriously thinking about putting out a fire on someone's head, are you?"  
"We can't just leave him like that!"  
You pull out your canteen and take a long drink.

> You spit the water out onto the dead body until the flames have been extinguished.  
You do it. You put out the fire on the guy's head.  
After a few minutes, you look at the dead body, and recognize it as Mukuro.

> You say "Is this Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th Student, lying hidden somewhere in this school… the one they call the Ultimate Despair, Watch out for her."  
The other students are shocked at your words.  
"Let's go!" You say, turning to leave.  
"Hold on! I'm not done talking!" Kyoko says."

> You say "What do you have to say then, Kyoko?"  
"I don't think Mukuro killed herself. I think she was killed by someone else, and her body put in the garden to frame the killer."  
"No shit, sherlock!" Yells Monokuma. "Head to the trial room and line up at your podiums now!"  
Kyoko leaves in silence.  
"Alright class, listen up! You'll all be participating in the first ever Gazer's Court."

> You say "We've already been through the class trial. Now, let's confirm who the dead person was."  
"Huh? How?" Yells Monokuma.  
"We found out at the trial, remember?" You say.  
"Oh yeah, you're right! Fine, be that way!"

> You say "I believe the body was Mukuro Ikusaba, due to the Fenrir tattoo on her right hand."  
"That's right! Good job, detective!" Kyoko says.  
"Well then, I guess that means this person is... George "Goat" Simulator, Class-4 Distraction Train."  
"What?"

> You say "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about that game. So, who do you all think killed Mukuro?"  
"I'll go with Kyoko, I think she killed herself because she wanted to be in our class." Says Kaede."

> You say "Kaede?! Why are you here? Get out! You're in the wrong game!"  
"Nah, I'm with Kyoko. It was an accident, she didn't know the pain-applejuice would turn her into a monster."  
"I... don't think that."  
"Anyways," says Togami, "It had to have been Kyoko."  
"How?" You ask.  
"Kyoko has an excellent reason to want to be in our class. I'm talking about the slip-up with the two sisters. That's too much of a coincidence."

> You say "What two sisters?"  
"Oh, didn't you hear? There was a bizarre double-suicide at the courthouse earlier. Two sisters, no less."  
"I believe the killer is you," Kyoko points at you. "You are suspicious."  
"I'm not the killer!" You say, crossing your arms."  
"Oh yeah?" Kyoko raises an eyebrow. "Prove it."

> You say "Uhh... Well I didn't kill Mukuro..."  
"Liar!" Kyoko's eyes narrow. "You killed her!"  
"Fine, I didn't kill her!" You say, frustrated.  
"It was a mistake!"  
"Execution time!" Says Monokuma. "You're gonna die now!" He points at you. " Kyoko, head on over to the gallows, and push the button to begin your execution."  
Kyoko nods, and heads over to the gallows.  
You are put in an execution, but Alter Ego smacks Monokuma and you fall into the dumpster. Kyoko's execution is still going on, so you have to wait until it's finished.  
When Kyoko's execution is over, you find her waiting for you in the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

> You wake up in the dumpster, and look around for help.  
You wake up in the dumpster, surrounded by rotting food. You're weak, and your body aches all over. You try to stand up, but fall back down.

> You say "Kyoko? Aoi? Toko? Byakuya? Hiro? Someone, help me!"  
You call out, hoping to get someone's attention.  
Suddenly, a trashcan lid is opened, and you look up to see Kyoko. She tosses you a bottle of painkillers.

> You say "Kyoko! You've come to rescue me!"  
"I have," Kyoko says, staring at you with her dead eyes.  
"Thanks!" You take the bottle and swallow the pills.  
"I brought you here so we could talk."  
"OK!"  
"I've figured out what my Ultimate talent is," Kyoko tells you.  
"Oh?"  
"I'm a great cook." Kyoko holds up a box of instant mashed potatoes and gravy. "These are good for hangovers. Here, try some."

> You say "Is that why you came to this school?"  
"I'm a little surprised you haven't worked that out." Kyoko rolls her eyes. "I work in the kitchens of the Hope's Peak Academy."  
"Also, my father is the headmaster." Kyoko sighs. "Yeah, that's a little obvious. Do you have any other talents?"  
"I... I can sing. Not well, but..." Kyoko begins to Sing."

> You say "No, no, stop singing. Let's just get out of this dumpster, okay?"  
"Very well," Kyoko sighs. "We should stick to the topic of your talents.""

> You and Kyoko climb up a ladder out of the dumpster.  
You find yourself at the top of a tall building. You can see Kyoko's head poking out of the dumpster.  
"I'll be right there!" you shout down."  
"You bastard!" Monokuma yells at you and Kyoko. "How dare you evade punishment!"  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kyoko says, trying not to look too worried.  
You look down at the street far below you.

> You say "Monokuma, can we redo that trial? We need a second chance!"  
"Fine," Monokuma says. "You're alive again. However, the next trial will be your last. You have failed, and I don't need to remind you of how much trouble you're in."

> You and Kyoko look at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"What are you supposed to do now?" Kyoko asks.  
"Dunno," you admit. "I guess I need to find something to do."  
"We could look for the missing students."

> You say "You mean Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Hiro?"  
"Well, those are just some ideas," Kyoko says.  
"We could look for the missing students."  
"You mean Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Hiro?"

> You and Kyoko find Toko, Aoi, Byakuya and Hiro. They apologize to you for sending you to your death.  
You and Kyoko find the four missing students, as well as a boy you've never seen before. He's very pretty, with black hair and eyes.  
"This is Ashley," the boy says."  
"Fuck off, Ashley." Says Kyoko. "Monokuma, we're ready for the next trial."  
"Great," Monokuma says. "I'm going to play a little joke on you, though. It's going to seem very realistic, but it's not."

> You say "What's the joke?"  
"You're going to get a phone call."  
A few moments later, your phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Mr Naegi?"  
"Yes."

> You say "Who is this?"  
"My name is David, I'm a detective with the Kokonuko Police.  
"How did you get my number?"  
"We have many informants in your school."

> You turn off the phone in disappointment, and go to the class trial room, where you will find out who the mastermind is.  
You find yourself in the class trial room.  
"Ah, Mr Naegi. I had a feeling you'd be here. Come on, we need to get to the trial room."

> You say "So... Who is the mastermind?"  
"We already know the culprit's identity, Mr Naegi. Come on, let's get to the trial room."  
You find yourself in the class trial room.  
"Ah, Mr Naegi."

> You say "Shut up! Kyoko, do you know who the mastermind is?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is it?"  
"Me."  
"What?! Why would you do this?"  
"What kind of man do you think I am?"  
You have a bad feeling about this.  
"Just kidding." Kyoko says. "We have amnesia, so we think its only been a week since we entered this school, but it's actually been 2 years."  
"What?" you ask. "What the hell kind of joke is that, Kyoko?"  
"I'm sorry, but it was either that or kill ourselves to avoid the questions."  
"Is that why I'm the only one not in this photo?!" Hiro shows you the class photo where he is missing from.  
"It was either him not remembering or him dying to fake our deaths."  
You think for a moment.

> You say "Wait! I know who the mastermind is! You can tell because her face is covered up in all these photos by our arms!"  
"Oh, that's right! You don't know who the culprit is. That's perfect."  
"Why?" you ask. "Why is it perfect? Can you at least tell me that?"  
"Well..."  
"Mukuro is the mastermind!" Monokuma cried. "It's not Junko!"  
"I can't be the mastermind! I don't remember any of this!"  
"Well, it seems you've managed to fool everyone, Mr Monokuma."  
"I can't be the culprit!"

> You say "Junko, we know you're the one behind this! Show yourself, you sister killer!"  
Kyoko and Byakuya turn to face Junko, but don't see her.  
"I knew it!" Kyoko says angrily. "Everyone, follow me! We're going to take out this sister killer!"  
"Wait, no wait. I have to make my dramatic entrance." Junko says, vaporizing out of thin air. "I knew this would happen. It's just a matter of time."  
"Dramatic, maybe, but not helpful." Byakuyaknowledges."  
"I killed my sister Mukuro" Junko laughs.  
"You what?" you ask in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be more reliable like Kyoko, but as you can see I can't really help my split personality."  
Junko laughed again. "FUCK YOU GUYS!! I KILLED MY SISTER AND THE APOCALYPSE IS HAPPENING AND YOU ARE ALL FUCKED!"  
The rest of the students ran as far away from the mansion as they could. Kyoko ran off to find Byakuyaknowledge what was going on.  
Byakuya looks at Junko. "What happened to my family? The esteemed Togami family?"  
"Oh, them. They're in the next house. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but my memories are a bit fuzzy."

> You say "Junko, why are you doing this? Why are you having us participate in a killing game?"  
"Because I can. I can't do this split personality thing all the time, you know? I can only control it for so long."  
"What... What are you planning, Junko?"  
"I... I already planned it..." Junko sniffled. "I got most of you killed, and all that... sniff... I miss everyone waaa!"  
"You're sick, Junko. You need help."  
"I think I'm okay. I'm sorry I can't be more reliable, but..."  
"Alright, alright, I believe you."  
"She killed our friends!" snarls Aoi. "She's the mastermind! We have to vote for her!"  
"What? Why?"

> You say "But I don't want Junko to die!"  
"I don't want to vote for my own sister to die!"  
"Voting for a killer to live is the same as voting for them to kill more people, idiot. This is what they want."

> You say "I don't know what to do... I wonder what Sayaka would do in this situation..."  
You wonder around the room, looking for a solution.  
"Hey, you're in luck! We have a tie, so a voice vote is necessary."  
Junko laughs. "Just kidding. I'm ready to die!" She begins to chant. "Kill... me... now...!"  
"Oh, honey. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kyoko says, aiming her gun at her."  
Before you could stop her, Kyoko shot Junko dead. Blood oozes out of her body, staining her white blouse red.  
"No, don't do this, she's just a..."  
"Bitch?" Interrupts Kyoko. "Let's get the escape button and leave this dump. I have some cash to spend. Some... very select shops will accept money from a terrorist. Haha!""

> You nod, and head to the school's exit.  
The six of you leave the school and look around for a while.  
"We should probably get out of here before anyone sees us."  
You nod in agreement, heading to the closest exit from the school.

> You hold the escape button in your hand, and look at the other survivors. Hiro, Kyoko, Aoi, Toko, and even Byakuya smile at you.  
"So, who voted for who?" Kyoko asks.  
"I voted for Aoi," Toko says, staring at her.  
"I... I thought that..."

> You say "Toko, enough. Let's just escape this school now."  
"You don't want to know, Toko." Kyoko grins.  
Kyoko, with the six of you, runs out of the school.  
The killing game is over... Or is it?  
You go outside the school. The sun is just setting, and you know that the 'outside' world is only that way because the sun sets in that direction.

> You say "Let's hope a killing game never happens again!"  
You hope.


End file.
